1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to devices for facilitating alignment and installation of an item such as a door or window to a structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
One of the difficulties faced in construction relates to the installation of doors and windows. There is difficulty experienced in installing shims to plumb and level jambs in connection with the installation of doors and windows. For example, an installer may fix one jamb point, only to discover that that fixed point requires adjustment when the other shims are set around the item being installed (such as for example a door or window). Shims tend to loosen during installation, and may dislocate from their positions, and even fall out of place before an installer can affix them into place (such as by nailing or the like). In addition, it is not desirable to secure shims into place until the shims are aligned in the desired position, such as, for example, to provide a level or desired alignment of the door or window. One prior attempt to provide an adjustable fastening device for doors and windows is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,656, issued on Apr. 7, 1987 to Jönsson for a “Fastening Device for Door or Window Frames.” The '656 patent discloses an axially displaceable sleeve on a screw, where a screw head and sleeve have mating engagement means.
A need exists for an improved fastening device, which is easy and economical to produce, and which facilitates the plumbing and leveling of door and window installations.